Bloody Revenge - Sequel to Dark Times
by JacquelineCyrus
Summary: Tobias is still holding a grudge over Gumball punching him and sending him to prison. So he's hired two young agents to kidnap Gumball again and bring Gumball to him - dead or alive. Featuring 5 of my OCs, two named after me and my friend Stormy. Yes Stormy, you're in my story! :) **I give FULL credit to SilverShadowJynx for the Bloody Revenge cover!**
1. Chapter 1 - Agents In Training

Chapter One - Agents In Training

Tobias threw a skull shaped rock at the east wall of his prison cell. He had been there for about three weeks now and was about seconds away from going insane. Because of his attempts to murder a twelve year old boy, he was in the basement of the prison which contained only one cell, the one he was in. He groaned in frustration. Nothing was working. He had tried so many things to escape, but they seemed to backfire. Now he had been reduced to throwing rocks at the wall as if the rocks would break a hole through the wall. A metal door slammed, sending an echoing bang throughout the basement. Two young girls approached the cell. They looked to be about Tobias's age, and they were each wearing black leather pants and dark blue shirts. One girl was a tiger with a red headband between her ears. The other girl was a white tiger with a purple headband between her own ears. Tobias looked up and grinned.

''Meygan. Miley.'' He stood up from the hard bed he'd been sitting on and made his way to the bars. The two girls looked at him with pleasure. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a paper with an address on it. He slid it through the bars. The paper landed next to Meygan's foot. The young tiger picked it up and read the address. She looked at Tobias and pointed to the paper. Tobias nodded.

''Yes.''

She folded it up and placed it into her clenched his fists.

''You know your mission and you have the address now. Don't fail me, girls. This mission is what I've been needing done ever since I got to this dump. Now go, and don't come back without him!'' Tobias ordered. The girls bowed their heads in respect and set off. Tobias settled back onto the cold bed and continued to fling rocks at the wall.

''So therefore, your heart beats about 2,000,000 times during your lifetime. It dosen't seem like a whole lot, but if you think about it...'' Miss Simian's voice droned on for what seemed like forever. Gumball sighed and rested his chin in his hand. Penny stared at her teacher, then at the clock. Bobert was calculating the square root of pi for his math homework they were assigned before lunch. Even Darwin, who would normally be taking notes about the lecture, was doodling in his notebook. When the bell rang, it was almost a stampede trying to get out the door of Miss Simian's classroom.

Gumball opened his locker and threw his science textbook and math textbook into it and pulled out his history textbook. He sat down and pulled up the pant leg of his trousers. The scars from Tobias's pocket knife were noticeable now. There were tiny stitches in one of the cuts and one scar traveled down his entire leg. Thinking about the abduction he was put through sent chills up Gumball's spine. It was so unexpected. He was talking to Tobias in the parking lot of their junior high school and suddenly Tobias threw a dirty bag over the cat's head, kidnapping him. Even though he was in prison, Gumball still worried that Tobias was going to get revenge on him any second.

''Those scars look painful.'' Gumball jumped and turned around to see Darwin bending down over him.

''Oh. Yeah, they still hurt pretty bad.'' Gumball replied as he slid his pant leg down and stood up.

''Hey, who are those girls?'' Darwin asked.

''What girls?'' Gumball questioned.

''Over there.'' Gumball looked over to the far west side of the school. Three girls with shiny fur coats strolled down the hallway. The girl in the front was a cheetah with a light purple dress. She had purple earrings dangling from her ears and a white satin shawl over her shoulders. The girl in the middle of the group was a wolf with light gray fur wearing a cherry red dress. She had a red necklace made of stone beads and a matching bracelet with the letter ' S ' in the middle of the beads surrounding it. The girl behind the wolf was a fox with redish gold fur with a white dress similar to the other's. She wore a cream colored hair clip on her left ear and a silver ring on her right paw. Darwin grabbed Gumball's paw and pulled him over to the new girls to introduce themselves.

''Hi.'' Darwin said kindly. Gumball smiled and waved. The cheetah returned the gesture with a smile. ''Hi.'' She replied.

''I'm Darwin Watterson.'' Darwin introduced himself. Gumball got the idea and stepped forward.

''I'm Gumball Watterson. I'm Darwin's brother.'' He said. The cheetah bowed before speaking.

''It's nice to meet you, Gumball and Darwin. I'm Jackie. These are my sisters.'' Jackie pointed at the wolf and the fox. The wolf stepped forward and smiled. '' Hi. I'm Stormy.'' Stormy greeted the two boys by shaking their hands. Stormy turned around and motioned for the fox to come over. The fox shook her head. Stormy walked over to her sister. '' It's okay. They won't hurt us. Come on.'' The fox walked forward a few steps then stopped. Her head pointed towards the floor. ''I'm Rochelle.'' She shook Gumball and Darwin's hands and headed back over to her sisters. As the five talked, they saw students running to the east side of the school in a panic.

''What's going on? Gumball?'' Darwin asked nervously, hiding behind his brother.

''I don't know, buddy.'' A huge explosion erupted, sending the five kids to the floor. Two shadowy figures stood in place of the fire.

''Who are you?'' Gumball hissed. Meygan and Miley emerged from the smoke and turned their attention to Gumball. Meygan took out a pistol loaded with bullets. Miley pulled out a ragged sack. Meygan's eyes met with Gumball's.

''Gumball Watterson, your time has come. We are going to take you to Tobias to get his revenge. And nothing will stand in his way this time.'' Meygan said. Darwin was angry.

''I won't let him hurt my brother! I'll beat him up again if I have to!'' Darwin threatened. Miley laughed.

''We've already thought about that.'' Miley said. She snapped her fingers. 10 other agents came running out. Two of them grabbed Darwin, the rest of them grabbed Jackie, Stormy and Rochelle. Meygan and Miley walked up to the terrified Gumball. Meygan grabbed Gumball's forearm, pulling him up. She forced his hands behind his back. Miley took a piece of rope and tied it around Gumball's wrists. Gumball struggled to get free from Meygan's grip, but couldn't. Meygan threw him into the truck and locked the door. Miley turned to the guards.

''Take them to the place.'' The guards nodded and pulled Gumball's brother and newfound friends away.

''GUMBALL!'' Darwin screamed.


	2. Chapter 2 - Horror Returns

Miley took a piece of rope and tied it around Gumball's wrists. Gumball struggled to get free from Meygan's grip, but couldn't. Meygan threw him into the truck and locked the door. Miley turned to the guards.''Take them to the place.'' The guards nodded and pulled Gumball's brother and newfound friends away.''GUMBALL!'' Darwin screamed.

Chapter Two - Horror Returns

Miley pushed a heavy metal door open and shoved Gumball through the towering doorway. His hands still tied behind his back, he began to walk forward. The ropes were slowly beginning to cut and burn his wrists. His blood circulation was also beginning to get cut off. Meygan gave him a hard shove, forcing him to keep walking. They appeared to be in what looked like a dungeon. It was cold and dimly lit. Cobwebs and dust surrounded the edges and corners of the dungeon. The trio was approaching a short figure. Knowing Gumball would try to run when he figured out who this stranger was, Meygan gripped a patch of fur on his neck, preventing him from running. Gumball stopped walking when Miley jabbed him in the side, indicating she wanted him to pause.

''We grabbed him and brought him here as you requested.'' Meygan said as she let go of Gumball's neck and shoved him to the ground. Gumball groaned and stood up. Taking one look at Tobias standing before him sent fear throughout his body. He turned and tried to run. Meygan, acting quickly, pulled out her pistol loaded with bullets and shot the small feline in the leg. Gumball yelped in pain as the bullet struck his leg and he collasped onto the cold concrete floor. A trail of blood escaped from the cut made by the bullet and trickled down his leg. Tobias made his way over to the injured 12 year old and stood in front of him. Tobias nodded in satisfaction and gave Meygan and Miley what they desired for doing him this favor.

''I'll give you two a call if I need you.'' He said. The girls smiled and left the room, leaving Gumball alone with his worst fear: Tobias.

Darwin hit the ground with a thud. He groaned and stood only to learn that he was all alone. Jackie, Stormy and Rochelle were nowhere to be found. A guard entered the room where the paci-fish was still wondering what was going on. Darwin noticed the guard and glared. The guard, however, pretended not to notice.

''Where are my friends and what have you done with my brother?!'' Darwin yelled. The guard didn't even flinch at this shout.

''That information is classified.'' The guard said with a grin. Darwin clenched his fists.

''Where are they?! What have you done to Gumball?!'' Darwin yelled again. The guard laughed.

''You want to see them? Okay.''

A moniter lowered from the ceiling in front of Darwin's face. The montior was static then the video enhanced. Jackie was knocked out with several cuts and blood ran down her cheek. It looked like she had tried to fight the guards off but failed. The next video showed Stormy sobbing next to her little sister who had a deep cut on her forehead, partially covered by the fox's long bangs. The final video was just enough to make Darwin angry. Gumball sat there clutching his bloody leg and looked up in hurt and betrayal at Tobias who smiled and gave a hard kick to the cat's injured leg. Gumball shrieked as more blood began to flow out of the cut, soaking his trousers. The monitor went static and the guard switched it off.

Darwin was shocked. Every single one of his friends was hurt, everyone except Stormy, who he knew was probably feeling emotional pain in seeing her youngest sister hurt and having no clue where her oldest one was. His eyes began to water, and before he could stop himself, Darwin broke into loud cries. The guard stood there and laughed. He obviously found amusement in Darwin's pain. He exited the room and locked the door, leaving Darwin to his cries.

Tears of agony slid down Gumball's face. He saw Tobias still standing in front of him. Tobias smiled.

''I've been waiting for this moment ever since you got me arrested.'' He reached down and picked up a knife, this one a little bigger and sharper than the pocket knife Penny had kept away from him. He walked forward and prepared to drive the knife into Gumball's heart. Gumball's body filled with terror now. He dodged the attack by rolling across the floor even though his leg was in massive pain. Tobias glared. He proceeded to place the knife in his backpack.

''I guess I'll just finish you off later.'' Gumball didn't know whether to try and grab the knife or escape, so he did the only other thing he could think of.

''Help!'' He called out for help as Tobias glared and ran towards him.

''Help! Somebody help me!'' He pleaded. Tobias grabbed him and tied him to a chair so that it was impossible for Gumball to escape. Gumball knew there was really no point now, bu he was desperate.

''Please help! Please! Somebody help me!'' Tobias groaned and slapped a piece of tape over the young boy's mouth. The only sound throughout the dungeon was Gumball's muffled screams.


	3. Chapter 3 - A Narrow Miss

Tobias grabbed him and tied him to a chair so that it was impossible for Gumball to escape. Gumball knew there was really no point now, bu he was desperate.''Please help! Please! Somebody help me!'' Tobias groaned and slapped a piece of tape over the young boy's mouth. The only sound throughout the dungeon was Gumball's muffled screams.

Chapter Three - A Narrow Miss

Darwin wiped his tears away with his fin. As he looked around the cold room, he began to feel regret. He should've fought off the guards and helped his brother. Instead he had just stood there and watch it happen. He felt that it was his fault that Gumball, Jackie and Rochelle were hurt. He could've fought for them all. He hung his head as a single tear rolled down his cheek.

Gumball's muffled cries for help grew louder.

''Shut up!'' Tobias ordered as he delievered another hard kick to Gumball's injured leg. Gumball whimpered in pain. The ropes holding him to the chair were starting to dig into his fur. He looked down at his trousers. The right leg of his trousers were drenched in blood. Gumball whimpered as he tried to think of exactly how many lifes he had left. He lost one after an incident with Penny that was totally forced and the young peanut couldn't control ( Gumwin by SilverShadowJynx ) so that left him with only eight remaining. He knew eight lives was still a lot, but if Tobias stabbed or cut him more than nessassary, he could lose all eight at once. He hoped it wouldn't come to that.

''Mmm! Mmm mmm!'' He tried calling out for help again. Tobias turned around and slashed the young cat's arm, causing Gumball's blood to stain the sleeve of his sweater. Gumball yowled in pain. Tobias glared.

''Are you done?'' He spat. Gumball whimpered and nodded quickly.

''Good.'' Tobias set the knife on the counter and left the basement of his hideout to deal with some other business. Gumball saw this as his chance.

''Mmm!Mmmmmmmmm!''

Darwin sat there with his legs crossed, wiping tears away every few minutes. He knew Gumball was doomed and his conscience was telling him it was all his fault. He was ready to admit Gumball was probably dead until he heard something that changed his mind.

_''Mmmmmmmmmm! Mmm mmm mmm!'' _Darwin gasped and listened.

_''Mmm! Mmmmmm mmmm mm!'' _After hearing it a second time, Darwin jumped to his feet.

''Gumball?!'' He yelled as loud as he could. The message must've reached the basement because Darwin got a cry back.

_''Mmmmmmm! Mmmm mm!''_ Darwin kicked the door of the tiny dungeon open and ran towards the basement. When he arrived at the basement, he spotted Gumball right away.

''Gumball!'' He cried out in terror seeing his brother's blood stained pants and sweater.

''Mmmmmm! Mmmmmm mmmm mmmmm! ( Darwin! Please help me! )'' Darwin ran to his brother's side and began to unravel the ropes straining his brother from escaping.

''Well well well. If it isn't DARWIN WATTERSON!'' Darwin jumped and whipped around. There was Tobias, staring Darwin to the ground. Darwin got really scared when Meygan and Miley stepped into view. They may have gotten their reward, but they weren't finished with training yet. Within seconds, Darwin was on the ground, knocked out with a deep gash on his left fin.


	4. Chapter 4 - It's Not Me It's You

''Well well well. If it isn't DARWIN WATTERSON!'' Darwin jumped and whipped around. There was Tobias, staring Darwin to the ground. Darwin got really scared when Meygan and Miley stepped into view. They may have gotten their reward, but they weren't finished with training yet. Within seconds, Darwin was on the ground, knocked out with a deep gash on his left fin.

Chapter Four - It's Not Me It's You ( Based on Skillet Song )

Gumball looked in horror as he stared at his younger brother laying there motionless. The ropes continued to cut him. Tears dripped down his face as he remembered all the memories of his life. The biggest memory was when Nicole was expecting Anais and he was told he was going to be a big brother ( before they adopted Darwin). Tears continued to flow down his face. All of that would be gone and he was only 14 years old. ( I forgot if I said an actual age so I made one up. ) Darwin moved suddenly and looked at Gumball weakly. Tobias laughed in pleasure. Anger began to flood Gumball's body. His paws started shaking and his eyes turned blood red. Unknown stregnth filled his body. Gumball yanked free of the ropes and ripped the tape off of his mouth. Darwin gasped at Gumball's sudden transformation. In fact, he didn't even look like Gumball anymore. This cat had jet black fur and eyes the bloodiest red color.

''TOBIAS!'' Gumball yelled. Tobias jumped and backed away from his captive. He didn't even sound like himself either. Gumball's voice sounded demon-like. Gumball stepped forward which only made Tobias back up even further.

''I'm DONE with you Tobias! You say this whole thing is my fault, eh? Is it MY fault that you have a GUILTY CONSCIENCE?! You know NOTHING about my background you insensitive little brat! And when you took it upon yourself to hurt my brother, that's when you CROSSED THE LINE!'' Gumball snarled. Tobias shook with fear. ( And ya'll know that Tobias isn't scared of anything!) Stormy ran into the room with Rochelle in her arms but stopped when she saw Gumball's heroic form. She looked at Darwin and Darwin nodded indicating that that was Gumball. Gumball grabbed a sword off the floor and aimed it at Tobias. Tobias ran out of the room making it seem like he was scared but really, he had a plan. Tobias ducked behind a wall and got into the position to grab his pocket knife. As Gumball ran past him he reached out and drove the tiny weapon into the teenage cat's right leg. Gumball yelped and fell to the ground. Because of the pain he was in he began to retreat back to his normal self. His fur color turned blue again, his natural eye color came back and he had his normal voice back. Gumball lay there, the sharp pain stinging his leg. Darwin, Stormy and Rochelle came around the corner.

''Gumball!'' Stormy ran over to the young feline and examined his wound. A single tear slid down her face. She turned to her sister and Darwin.

''Darwin, take Rochelle and go find Jackie. I'll handle things here.'' Stormy ordered. Darwin gripped Rochelle's hand. He found it best not to argue with Stormy.

''Stormy, just please be careful!'' Darwin pleaded. Stormy nodded.

''Always.'' Darwin took Rochelle and they went to find Jackie. Stormy sighed and stood to face Tobias.

''When I'm finished with you, you're going to WISH you were dead.''

A/N: I'm getting excited!


End file.
